littlemisssalvatorefandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Family
The Salvatore Family (Ancient Greek: Σαλβατορε, Modern Greek: Salvatoros, Latin: Salvatorus, Late Roman: Salvator, Italian: Salvaturi, Salvatorio, or Salvatore, Feminine: Salvatrice or Salvatora; of Xavier; translates as "Saviour" in Italian) is the main family in Little Miss Salvatore. They are also one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. Family Members *'Silas' (''Ancient Greek: Σίλας, Modern Greek: Silouanos, Latin: Silvanus'') was born some time during 1st Century B.C., around the Biblical Times. His origins are from Ancient Greece. Silas was the world's very first immortal being and was the earliest known ancestor of the Salvatore family bloodline, as well as the progenitor of the Salvatore doppelgänger bloodline which spawned Stefan Salvatore and several others, and was also a very distant ancestor of the Salvatore family. *'Giuseppe Salvatore '''was Lillian's husband and the father of Damon, Stefan and an Unnamed Salvatore. He was born October 09, 1810, presumably in the United States. Giuseppe was a very distant descendant of Silas. He was sometimes known as Papa Salvatore. Giuseppe raised his sons on his own after his wife, Lillian, had died of consumption in the year 1858. After his wife passed away, Giuseppe seemed to use alcohol as a coping mechanism. Flashbacks suggest that he was very abusive towards Lillian and Damon in particular. Giuseppe was seen to be a very controlling, authoritative, stern father. *'Lillian Salvatore was Giuseppe's wife and the mother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She was born February 27, 1820, presumably in the United States. Not much is known about her, her background or her family, but according to Stefan's Diaries, Stefan said that she is of French-American descent. She died in 1858 when Stefan was eleven years old and when Damon was seventeen years old. *Damon Salvatore is the oldest child of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. He is the older brother of Stefan. Damon is a very distant descendant of the world's first immortal man, Silas. He was born on June 18, 1839 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. During his human years, Damon was seen and described to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, independent, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, principled, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible and seemed to lack a general sense of direction. People of the town of Mystic Falls even described Damon to be irresponsible and cowardly, including his own father Giuseppe. The reason for this is because Damon rebelled against the town's and his own father's wish, by leaving the Confederacy on his own terms during the time of the Civil War. *Stefan Salvatore was the youngest child of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. He was the younger brother of Damon. Stefan was a very distant descendant of the world's first immortal man, Silas. He is assumed to be Silas' third doppelgänger. He was born on November 01, 1846 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. During his human years, Stefan was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. In other words, he was definitely seen as the "golden boy" and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. *Mandy Salvatore' is the only child of Stefan Salvatore and Valerie Tulle. She was born in 1865, one year after her father turned into a vampire. She was carried and birthed by Marisol Baker after being transferred to her womb when Valerie supposedly lost the child. She was turned into a vampire by her foster mother Emily Bennett to have the chance to meet her father. *'James Salvatore' is the paternal half brother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. As once said by Damon the family name had to go somewhere. Giuseppe Salvatore had illegitimate son with one of the maids, presumably after Lily had "died". Since Damon and Stefan didn't have children and both were turned into vampires by Katherine in 1864, that made them unable to reproduce and continue the family bloodline and name. So therefore, that means that Stefan and Damon had a paternal half brother who was human and had children of his own to continue the Salvatore family bloodline and name. This unknown Salvatore was a very distant descendant of Silas. *'Zachariah Salvatore''' was the grandson of Giuseppe Salvatore and was a very distant descendant of Silas. *'Tinsley Salvatore' is the daughter of Mandy Salvatore and an unknown man, who was turned into a vampire at the age of 21. *'Tinsley's child' is the daughter of Tinsley and her unknown husband. *'Joseph Salvatore '''was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He was Zach Salvatore's grandfather and revealed to be a member of the Augustine Society. He was killed by Damon on June 12, 1953. It is said that he was the main supplier of vervain for the Founder's Council, cultivating it in the basement, and continuing it on as a tradition of the family, according to Zach. Joseph was a very distant descendant of Silas. *'Zach Salvatore was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, although Stefan and Damon used to refer to Zach as their uncle, since he was human and appeared older than the two brothers. In 1994, he had a girlfriend named Gail with whom he was having a baby, but Gail died and his daughter Sarah was adopted by another family, the Nelson family. He lived in the Salvatore Boarding House. Zach was seen to like, trust and respect Stefan but disliked, distrusted and disrespected Damon. Zach was also the main vervain supplier for The Founder's Council, but after he died. Damon took over his responsibilities within the council. His ancestor and distant great uncle Damon killed him. Zach was a very distant descendant of Silas. *Tom Avery was the doppelgänger of Stefan and was assumed to be Silas' fourth and final doppelgänger. Tom was born during the 20th century. He was a human who had a personality very similar to Stefan, which is understandable considering that he is Stefan's shadow self. He was nice, kind, empathetic, cared about others and didn't like seeing people in pain or dying. He was a paramedic in Atlanta, Georgia. He was the last doppelgänger of Silas, before he was killed by Enzo after he snapped his neck. Tom is a distant relative/descendant of both Stefan and Damon and was a very distant descendant of Silas. *Sarah Salvatore (also known as Sarah Nelson)' was the daughter of Zach Salvatore and his girlfriend Gail. Sarah was the youngest and last known living member of the Salvatore family. She was born on May 10, 1994 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, after her mother was attacked by her distant relative or her distant great uncle Damon while living at the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls. Gail died after Doctor Grayson Gilbert performed an emergency C-Section, however Sarah survived. Sarah was later adopted by the Nelson family, after her mother died giving birth to her and Zach was unaware of her existence due to being compelled by Stefan to forget that he had a daughter. When she was younger, she went to a camp and met a girl named Monique. When Monique realized that Sarah had no interest in meeting the Salvatores, she stole Sarah's picture of her biological parents and posed as her in Mystic Falls, but was caught by Stefan and killed by Enzo. She was a Student at Duke University, where she studied as an Art Major. Years later, Sarah was revealed to have her own apartment and living on her own. She still knew about the supernatural world and became very protective of herself; this is evident when she vervained Damon and almost vervained Enzo when the two reunited. Sarah was then killed after being stabbed by Sybil in season eight. Sarah was a distant descendant of Silas. *'Laura Salvatore (also known as Laura Williamson) is the youngest human member of the Salvatore bloodline. Her father is Zach Salvatore. She was concived when her father was grieving the dead of his girlfriend and his child. He had no idea she existed, since her mother raised her alone with the help of her family. When she got older, her entire family started dying due to various reaons, causing her to end up in foster care. She later became a student at Whitmore College and fell in love with Aaron Whitmore, who was later killed by Damon. *Tatum Avery is the first doppelgänger of Mandy and the younger sister of Tom Avery. Her existence was a secret until Caroline and Enzo discovered her when they were looking for her brother. Silas.gif|Silas Zenobia.gif|Zenobia Giuseppe Salvatore.gif|Giuseppe Salvatore Lily Salvatore.gif|Lillian Salvatore Damon Salvatore.gif|Damon Salvatore Stefan Salvatore.gif|Stefan Salvatore Mandy Salvatore.gif|Mandy Salvatore James Salvatore.gif|James Salvatore Tinsley Salvatore.gif|Tinsley Salvatore Tom Avery.gif|Tom Avery Sarah Salvatore.gif|Sarah Salvatore Laura Salvatore.gif|Laura Salvatore Tatum Avery.gif|Tatum Avery Meghan Reyes.gif|Meghan Reyes Relatives Through Stefan and Mandy *Caroline Forbes' was the wife of the late Stefan Salvatore. They married not long before he died. Caroline was the only child of Elizabeth Forbes, and was turned into a vampire at the age of 17. *'Valerie Tulle is Stefan's ex-girlfriend and first love interest. She later discovered she was pregnant with Stefan's child and when she almost lost it, she transferred it into Marisol Baker, who carried her out and gave birth to her. *Marisol Baker' was the surrogate mother of Mandy and believed biological mother. *'Tinsley's father''' *'Tinsley's husband' Through Damon *'''Elena Gilbert '''is the wife of Damon Salvatore. She is the daughter of John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, and the adoptive daughter and niece of Miranda Sommers and Grayson Gilbert. She met Stefan when she was 17, and they dated for a time, before they broke up and she began dating Damon. She was turned into a vampire, but then took the Cure and turned human again. She was placed in a sleeping curse by Kai Parker, before the spell was broken by Bonnie, reuniting with her friends and Damon. She said her goodbye to a dying Stefan, before living a long and happy life with Damon, who she eventually married. Through Laura Surname *Salvatore means "Savior" in Italian. It is commonly used as a masculine first name, although the name can be used as both a first name and as a surname. *Other variations and spellings of the name Salvatore include Salvador, Salvator, Salvidor, Salvino, Sauveur, Salvadore, Salvatorio, Salbatore, Soterios, Salvian, Salviano, Salviatus, Salviyo, Salvattore, Xalvador, Xalvadore, Xalvadoro, Xalvadorio, Xalbador, Xalbadore, Xalbadorio, Xalbadoro, Xabat, Xabatt, Xabate, Xabatio, Xabato, Xavier, Xabier, Xaiver, Xavaeir, Xaver, Xavian, Xaviar, Xavior, Xavon, Xavyer, Xever, Xizavier, Xxavier, Xzavier, Zavier, Xaviare, Xaviore, Xaviere, Xabiere. *It means literally "saviour save you" and was used in honor of the Christ. The origination is from the Latin word Salvius, which seems to have been in some way used in the Iberian Peninsula, before it became fashionable in Rome. Trivia *The Salvatore family is of Italian origin and descent *This family has the responsibility of providing vervain within the town of Mystic Falls *From Rebekah's research from Carol Lockwood, wood from the Salvatore Mills helped to build most of the town of Mystic Falls. *Silas is the oldest known member of the Salvatore family or bloodline, being born some time during 1st century B.C.E. (100 B.C.). He is presumably one of the most powerful witches of all time, only rivaled by Qetsiyah. *The Salvatore family is descended from Greek/Latin/Roman origin, but eventually becomes a family of Italian heritage. Gallery Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Family